disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
1987
opens at Disneyland.]] ]] '']] ", Don Rosa's first ''Uncle Scrooge story, is published.]] at Tokyo Disneyland.]] ]] Theatrical releases Feature films *January 30 - ''Outrageous Fortune (Touchstone Pictures) *March 6 - (Touchstone Pictures) *April 10 - The Aristocats (re-issue) *May 22 - Ernest Goes to Camp (Touchstone Pictures) *June 5 - Benji the Hunted *June 12 - Sleeping Beauty (re-issue) *June 19 - The Brave Little Toaster (Hyperion Pictures; premiered in Orlando, Florida) *July 3 - Adventures in Babysitting (Touchstone Pictures) *July 10 - The Brave Little Toaster (Hyperion Pictures) *July 13 - The Brave Little Toaster (Hyperion Pictures; Los Angeles, California) *July 15 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (New York City, New York; 50th anniversary re-issue) *July 17 - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (general; 50th anniversary reissue) *July 31 - The Brave Little Toaster (Hyperion Pictures; Erie, Pennsylvania) *August 5 - Stakeout (Touchstone Pictures) *August 14 - Can't Buy Me Love (Touchstone Pictures) *November 6 - Hello Again (Touchstone Pictures) *November 20 - Cinderella (re-issue) *November 25 - Three Men and a Baby (Touchstone Pictures) *December 23 - Good Morning, Vietnam (Touchstone Pictures; limited) Shorts *''Courtesy is Caring'' *''Mickey's Field Trips: The Hospital'' *''Mickey's Field Trips: The Fire Station'' *''Time for Table Manners'' *February - Crack: The Big Lie *May 1 - A Story *July 10 - Red's Dream *July 28 - Oilspot and Lipstick *August - Goofy's Hygiene Game Character debuts *July 3 - Brad Anderson, Sara Anderson, Daryl Coopersmith, Brenda, Mike Todwell *July 10 - Toaster, Radio, Lampy, Kirby, Blanky, Air Conditioner, Elmo St. Peters, Hanging Lamp, T.V., Cutting-Edge Appliances, Plugsy, Rob McGroarty, Chris McGroarty, Junkshop Appliances, Blender, Giant Magnet, Crusher, Junkyard Cars, Evil Clown, Zeke, Quadruped *September 18 - Duckworth, Admiral Grimmitz, Big Time Beagle, Burger Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Bentina Beakley, Webby Vanderquack, Launchpad McQuack *September 21 - Babyface Beagle *September 23 - Doofus Drake *September 25 - Ma Beagle, Bankjob Beagle *October 5 - Baggy Beagle *October 8 - Bugle Beagle Theme parks *January 9 - Star Tours opens at Disneyland. *March 20 - Captain EO opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *July 4 - Big Thunder Mountain opens at Tokyo Disneyland. *December 15 - Magic Journeys opens at the Magic Kingdom. Television *March 22 - Down and Out with Donald Duck *May 27 - Sport Goofy in Soccermania *September 18 - DuckTales premieres in syndication. Based largely on the comic books written by Carl Barks, the show tells of the adventures of Uncle Scrooge and his grand-nephews, Huey, Dewey, and Louie. The animation is leaps and bounds ahead of similar animated programs of the time and becomes an instant success, paving the way for many future Disney animated TV programs. Books *''DuckTales: The Hunt for the Giant Pearl'' *''Mickey Mouse Heads for the Sky'' *''Some Ducks Have All the Luck'' Home video releases VHS & Laserdisc releases *January 27 **''Flight of the Navigator'' **''Child of Glass'' **''Five Mile Creek: Volume 15'' **''Johnny Shiloh'' *February 24 **''Ruthless People'' (Touchstone Home Video) **''The Littlest Outlaw'' *March 3 **''The Undergrads'' **''Miracle of the White Stallions'' **''Smith!'' *April 14 - Tough Guys (Touchstone Home Video) *May 19 **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (5 tapes: Here's Mickey!, Here's Donald!, Here's Goofy!, Silly Symphonies!, and Here's Pluto!) **''The Reluctant Dragon'' **''Disney Sing Along Songs: Heigh-Ho'' *July 7 **''Smoke'' **''Diamonds on Wheels'' **''The Story of Robin Hood and His Merrie Men'' *October 6 **''Lady and the Tramp'' **''Dumbo'' (re-issue) **''Walt Disney Cartoon Classics'' (5 tapes: Starring Mickey & Minnie, Starring Donald & Daisy, Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two, Starring Chip `n Dale, and Starring Pluto & Fifi) **''Disney Sing Along Songs: The Bare Necessities'' *October - Outrageous Fortune (Touchstone Home Video) People Births *January 2 - Lauren Storm (actress) *January 7 - Lyndsy Fonseca (actress) *January 12 - Naya Rivera (actress and singer-songwriter) *January 20 - Madhur Mittal (actor) *February 1 - Heather Morris (actress, singer, dancer, and model) *February 9 - Michael B. Jordan (actor) *February 12 - Gary LeRoi Gray (actor and voice actor) *February 28 - Michelle Horn (actress) *March 19 - Josie Loren (actress) *April 4 - Sarah Gadon (actress) *April 7 - Jack Johnson (actor) *April 9 - Jesse McCartney (actor, singer-songwriter, and voice actor) *April 10 **Hayley Westenra (singer, songwriter, classical crossover artist, and Ambassador) **Shay Mitchell (actress, model, entrepreneur, and author) *April 12 - Mike Manning (actor, producer, writer, television personality, and activist) *April 15 - Iyaz (singer, songwriter, entrepreneur, and dancer) *April 17 - Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (actress) *April 18 - Ellen Woglom (actress) *April 19 - Courtland Mead (actor and voice actor) *April 27 **William Moseley (actor) **Laura Ortiz (actress) *April 29 - Alicia Morton (actress) *May 5 - Ian Michael Smith (actor) *May 21 - Ashlie Brillault (actress) *May 31 - Shaun Fleming (actor and musician) *June 3 - Lalaine (actress, singer-songwriter, and spokesperson) *June 16 - Abby Elliott (actress and comedian) *July 3 - Sebastian Vettel (racing driver) *July 7 - Julianna Guill (actress) *July 11 **Cristina Vee (voice actress, singer, voice director, television host) **A.J. LoCascio (actor, voice actor, film producer) *July 25 - Michael Welch (actor) *July 27 - Mara Wilson (actress) *July 29 - Genesis Rodriguez (actress) *August 18 - Mika Boorem (actress) *August 30 - Johanna Braddy (actress) *September 7 - Evan Rachel Wood (actress, fashion model, and singer) *September 10 - Dan Benson (actor) *September 11 - Elizabeth Henstridge (actress) *September 13 - Erin Way (actress) *September 19 - Danielle Panabaker (actress) *September 24 - Brit Morgan (actress) *September 28 - Hilary Duff (actress) *October 1 - Matthew Daddario (actor) *October 15 - Chantal Strand (voice actress) *October 18 - Zac Efron (actor) *November 5 - Kevin Jonas (singer) *November 7 - Gemma Ward (actress and model) *November 24 - Elena Satine (actress) *November 27 - Lashana Lynch (actress) *November 28 - Karen Gillan (actress and model) *December 3 - Michael Angarano (actor) *December 4 - Orlando Brown (actor, rapper, singer, and radio personality) *December 6 - Jack DeSena (screen and voice actor) *December 8 - Aria Curzon (actress) *December 13 - Michael Socha (actor) *December 16 - Michael Lohan Jr. (actor) *December 28 - Thomas Dekker (actor, director, producer, singer, and musician) *December 29 - Iain De Caestecker (actor) Deaths *January 2 - Arthur Gould-Porter (actor) *January 15 - Ray Bolger (voice actor) *February 4 - Liberace (musician and pianist) *February 9 - Don Griffith *February 28 - Joan Greenwood (actress) *March 3 - Danny Kaye (actor, singer, dancer, and comedian) *April 2 - Buddy Rich (jazz drummer and bandleader) *April 12 - Mike Manning (actor, reality television personality, producer, and activist) *April 17 - Dick Shawn (actor and comedian) *April 19 - Milt Kahl (animator) *July 1 - Jerry Livingston (songwriter and dance orchestra pianist) *July 20 - Richard Egan (actor) *July 26 - Kenneth Muse (animator) *August 28 - John Huston (film director, screenwriter, and actor) *September 22 - Carman Maxwell (animator and voice actor) *October 19 - Ben Stahl (artist, illustrator, and author) *? - Milton Reid (actor and professional wrestler) Artists joined *Nik Ranieri - Supervising animator on The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, and Hercules. *Russ Edmonds - Supervising animator on The Lion King, Beauty and the Beast, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Tarzan. *Tony Fucile - Animator on The Lion King, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, The Incredibles, and The Little Mermaid. es:1987 1987